meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkats Wiki
Welcome to Meerkats Wiki or WikiKat, the free, online encyclopedia all about Meerkat Manor and the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Enter the title of a article below, to create a new article Naming tip: To avoid confusion, when starting a page on a meerkat, rather then doing Meerkatname, you would do Meerkatname mobname. (I.E, Flower Whiskers instead of Flower) When starting a article on a mob, instead of mobname, you should do Mobname Mob. (I.E, Whiskers Mob instead of Whiskers). Featured Users These are the activer users you could ask if you have any questions: *Phillies - Administrator, head of Council,President of Wikikat Council, 2927 edits at Meerkats Wiki. *Miss Sophie - Rollback, Governor of Wikikat Council, 1000 edits at Meerkats Wiki. *Dennyfeline - regular user, Vice President of Wikikat Council, 1750 edits at Meerkats Wiki. *DJay321 - regular user, member of Wikikat Council, 190 edits at meerkats wiki. *Aniju Aura - regular user, 365 edits at Meerkats Wiki. *Morgause - regular user, 120 edits at Meerkats Wiki. *Mik15 - regular user, 98 edits at Meerkats Wiki. *Zybera - regular user, 180 edits at Meerkats Wiki. *Howardfan - regular user, 9 edits at Meerkats Wiki. News April 8, 2010: Miss Sophie has become Meerkats Wiki second Rollback Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] April 8, 2010 (UTC) January 28th, 2010: First meerkat magazine avaible to buy! Tittle: The Whiskers [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) November 24th, 2009 :Phillies has become the Meerkats Wiki's third administrator. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] 22:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) September 28th, 2009: :Meerkats Wiki:Featured Mob Project and Meerkats Wiki:Series Project are up and Running. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 18:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) February 26th, 2009: :Meerkats Wiki has reached 100 articles and is still growing. Phillies 14:30, 28th February, 2009 (UTC) ;June 18th, 2008 : :As WikiKat's most active Administrator and Bureaucrat, I devote my time and effort to helping this wiki and it's people become the best that it can be. If you have questions about, or needing help with WikiKat, don't hesitate to ask for my help. Mattkenn3 talk 16:51, 18th June, 2008 (UTC) ;June 18th, 2008 : :Mattkenn3 has become the Meerkat Wiki's second administrator! CatherineMunro 02:49, 17th June, 2008 (UTC) ;May 30th, 2008 : :I, administrator TheMaskedMeerkat, am back from the dead! I've noticed some long ago significant contribution and have felt this site worthy of a fixup. Things shall change for the better! TheMaskedMeerkat 03:48, 30th May, 2008 (UTC) See more news at Meerkats Wiki:News. Need Help * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help. Featured Article Whiskers were formed in 1998 when two Lazuli males and a wild male team up with four Young Ones females. Argon and Holly took dominaces for 2 two years. Then Holly died and a group of Vivian males join the group. Vialli finally settle as dominances after a year of fighting. But Vialli soon died and Flower took dominances . Flower led the Whiskers for 5 years, then her duaghter Rocket Dog led the Whiskers for a year. Now her daughter Ella and Lazuli amle Thundercat leds the Whiskers. See Whiskers Mob for more Features Meerkats Wiki has a lot of things to feature: * Meerkats Wiki:WikiKat Council * Meerkats Wiki:KMP Project * Meerkats Wiki:Series Project * Meerkats wiki:Stub Article Project * Meerkats Wiki:Featured articles * Meerkats Wiki:Check articles What should be the next featured article on the Wiki's homepage? Flower Whiskers Zaphod Whiskers Monkulus Whiskers Diana Whiskers [[Current Mobs|'Current']] [[Meerkat|'Meerkat']] [[Mob|'Mobs']] * Whiskers Mob * Lazuli Mob * Baobab Mob * Van Helsing Mob * Jaxx Mob * Toyota Mob * Kung Fu Mob * The Aztecs Mob * Moomins Mob * Rascals Mob * Frisky Mob * Drie Doring Mob * Sequoia Mob * Nequoia Mob * Chuckle Brothers Mob * Gremlins Mob See Lost Mobs to see all the mobs that have been lost. FKMP News *April 16, 2010- March LH is out *March 13, 2010 - February LH is out *March 5, 2010- Current Group Territory map updated. *February 23, 2010 - January LH is out *February 20, 2010 - Current and lost Groups pages are updated *January 20, 2010 - December LH is out *December 17, 2009 - November LH is out Featured Media on Meerkat Manor season 4 (2007).]] Official Partners * Meerkats Fanon Wiki - What are you waiting for? Create your own meerkat stories and groups and share them with the rest of the users! * Dogs and Cats Wiki - If you are searching for dog or cat information you are at the right place! Learn everything about the dog and cat breeds: breed information, coat, training, behaviour and characteristics. What will you have to do before adopting a puppy or kitten? Find out more tips and advice about your pet's care and company! Category:Browse